stardomthealistfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This is a list of frequently asked questions (FAQs) about this game. Do you frequently ask something? Type in the comments about this page and we will reply to you. Gameplay The game crashes after I re-open it in a sudden from accidentally closing it. What can I do? The game may crash if you re-open in a sudden from accidentally closing it. This is normal, and is due to a bug in the making. I keep receiving a message saying that this game needs to be updated and may slow down my iOS device. How do I fix this? This is normal on an iOS 10 device when you have not played the game for very long periods of time. Although iOS suggests that Glu update this game, our admins tell us to no longer expect updates for this game from the developer due to their focus on updating other games. And, one more thing: Notice that this game may not work with iOS 11 and higher, due to Glu's bare focus on frequently updating this game. I am currently in the B-list and having a hard time reaching The A-list. What can I do? Reaching The A-list when in the B-list will become easier when getting four to five stars on a project. Having a hard time about it is normal, and is due to the game's focus on high-level stardom. Can you call your professional friends to drink, dine, hangout, and party at dating places? This is not possible due to the way the game is made: make new friends and romance, and date at restaurants, bars, and clubs. However, if you download Glu's Britney Spears-based game from the Google Play Store or the iOS App Store, you can either hangout or date with people at places safe for chats and dating. Purchases & Authority The purchase I made in the Starshop has not yet arrived. Should I wait? There may sometimes be delays with the Google Play/iOS In-App Purchases system, so you should wait patiently when there are delays with any of these in-app purchases systems. Or, you have the decision to cancel your purchase if you cannot wait due to delays. I cannot make any in-app purchases in the Starshop, so what do I do? This may be commonly due to internet connectivity, so please try connecting to the internet via Wi-Fi (or cellular data if your device allows you to do so). If you keep seeing this, then in-app purchases have been embargoed on your device, which is another common reason when purchasing items. In this case, here are some steps to fix this: ;iOS #Go to Settings > General > Restrictions on your iOS device; #Enter your restrictions passcode; #Go to the In-App Purchases enable/disable switch; and #Restart the game (and any other apps you were using) for changes to take effect in them. ;Android #Open the Google Play app; #Press your device's Menu button (if it has one); #Tap Settings; #Scroll down to the User Controls section; #Tap on the Set/Change PIN option and enter your PIN; and #Tap the checkbox on the "Use PIN for purchases" if the checkbox has been checked to finish enabling the in-app purchases feature. Note: In Google Play app versions of June 2017 and later, this has been renamed Password - Use password to enable/disable in-app purchases. The game has been found by Glu as a non-genuine copy and closes quick, so shall I keep it or uninstall it? Here is the thing: Avoid any hacked or edited copies of the game that Glu may find as non-genuine. When you download these types of copies, then try to uninstall them.